Call My Name, Anija!
by RaiKuni
Summary: Hanya untuk kali ini saja... sebut namaku, Anija


"Hanya untuk kali ini saja, sebut namaku.. Anija"

 ** _Call My Name, Anija!_**

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus

Higekiri X Hizamaru

Warning(s) : ntah apalah saya nggak tau :v..

.

.

.

.

Bagi seorang Higekiri.. Nama adalah sebuah rangkaian alfabet yang tidak memiliki arti. Hanyalah sebuah beban ketika ia memikirkannya. Peradaban mulai melaju, banyak nama yang telah singgah pada telinganya. Namun itu hanya angin lalu belaka

Higekiri tidak pernah mengingat dengan pasti sebuah nama

Bahkan nama adiknya sekalipun

"Anija"

Siluet dibalik Shoji nampak samar, Higekiri menautkan alis. Diantara pepohonan dan guguran daun momiji.. Untuk apa kau disana adikku?

"Sebut namaku.. "

Sang kakak mengernyit, tak mengerti apa yang harus dikatakan. Susunan alfabet dengan huruf vokal yang diadu Oleh beberapa konsonan nampak rancu..

Siapa?

Siapa namanya?

"Higekiri.. "

"Namaku Hizamaru, anija. Hi-Za-Ma-Ru"

"Hi-? "

Tidak ada yang tau mengapa, sang empu sendiri bahkan tidak tau apa apa. Laksana seekor Hyacinth Macaw yang kehilangan lazuardi nya

Higekiri kesulitan

Lidahnya kelu bila mencoba

Tenggorokannya kering bila bersuara

Air matanya tumpah ketika mengingat

Hi? Hiza? Ru.. Higekiri?

"Nama tidaklah penting, otouto"

Hizamaru tau bahwa respon sang kakak akan seperti ini. Menganggap sebuah rangkaian kata sebagai sebuah hal yang tidak berguna. Mengubah susunan alfabet menjadi sampah

"Lantas.. Apakah adikmu ini tidak penting, anija?"

Tidak.. Kau salah Hizamaru..

Higekiri adalah seseorang di muka bumi ini yang sangat menyanyangimu. Ia bahkan rela menjadi iblis demi dirimu, tak ada satupun makhluk yang berani melukaimu bila Higekiri masih bernafas

Tidak ada

Bahkan sang Aruji sekalipun

"Kita punya banyak tugas hari ini, persiapkan dirimu.. Otouto"

Seiring berjalan nya waktu, punggung tegap menghilang dalam pandangan. Tak lagi terlihat oleh sepasang kelereng keemasan

Higekiri pergi

Meninggalkan adik kecilnya yang hanya bisa mengigit bibir

"Bahkan sampai saat ini... Kau tak pernah menyebut namaku. Anija"

 _Nama.. Mungkin hanyalah angin lalu, taukah kau, anija? Bagiku.. Akan ada sebuah peradaban dimana nama bukan sekedar pajangan biasa. Bukan pula sekedar torehan besi belaka_

 _Namun sebuah harapan menggantung padanya_

 _Sebut namaku, anija.. Panggil aku_

Paparan rembulan pada sebuah wajah indah dibawahnya mungkin adalah pemandangan langka. Hizamaru berdiri dipinggir kolam, memandang sebuah refleksi dimana air yang tenang memercik perlahan

 _Aku hanyalah refleksi tak bernama_

Tidak, dirimu mempunyai nama. Buang jauh jauh beberapa nama yang telah diberikan padamu. Hizamaru adalah sebuah nama paling indah

Bukan, bukan ia yang mengatakan demikian. Namun seseo-

"Otouto"

Ah, panggilan itu lagi..

Alih alih menoleh menjawab panggilan, insan rapuh hanya menunduk, memeluk dirinya diantara dinginnya udara malam

"Apa... Yang kau lakukan disini, anija? Tidurlah"

Hizamaru adalah orang yang kuat. Tak mungkin bila dirinya menangis hanya karena sebuah nama

Tidak.. itu mungkin saja

Dan sekarang, Higekiri hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

Dirinya yang harusnya kokoh tanpa celah.. Dirinya yang harus kuat tanpa kelemahan.. Kini mempunyai sebuah dosa besar yang selalu bersarang

Hizamaru menangis

Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?

Bukan orang lain..

Bukan mereka

Bukan mereka..

Bukan mereka..

Tapi dirinya.. Higekiri

"Otouto.. Aku.. "

"Sebut namaku, anija.. Panggil aku.."

Higekiri diam membisu. Tak lagi ada suara, keributan malam diiringi sebuah melodie kecil pepohonan

Hizamaru tau.. Pada akhirnya akan sama saja

"Sesulit itukah, anija? "

Kelereng seindah kunang kunang sembab karenanya. Wajah tirus memerah menahan gejolak hati, darah segar keluar seiring kuatnya gigitan

"Tidurlah anija.. Ini sudah malam"

Hizamaru tersenyum bersama beban

.

.

.

Berulang kali.. Bila dihitung hitung, dosa Higekiri telah melampaui ketujuh langit. Dimana dirinya membuat bulir air mata paling berharga itu turun perlahan, seorang insan dengan sebuah tatapan nanar hanya bisa kembali dalam kesedihan

Higekiri berdosa

"Anija, aku membuat sarapan"

Nada itu terdengar lirih, sebuah alunan kecil yang tak lagi bersuara

Melodie tanpa not

Sebuah rangkaian nama kembali menyerbu

Ingin sekali mengeluarkannya. Namun yang keluar hanyalah kata kata ketus tak berguna

"Ingatlah otouto.. Nama tidaklah penting"

Sebuah perkataan bak belati yang menebus jelaga. Hizamaru kembali terdiam, menunjukkan sebuah senyum getir tak bermakna

"Tentu saja, anija. **_Nama_** tidaklah penting"

 _Kita telah bersama.. Melewati segala rintangan dengan berbagai cara. Kau ada didepanku ketika sebuah bilah lain mencoba menghancurkan_

 _Kau berdiri di garis depan, melupakan sebuah nama penting dalam hidupmu_

 _Ketika aku mati.. Bisakah kau mengingatku tanpa sebuah nama, anija?_

.

.

.

"Hotarumaru, Akashi Kuniyuki, Shishiou, Higekiri, Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Dan kaptennya, Hizamaru"

"Apa?! Kenapa bukan anija? "..

Hizamaru protes dengan sebuah pemberitahuan pagi itu. Misi sampah macam apa yang menjadikannya sebagai kapten?

" Tenanglah otouto, aku tidak akan membunuh mu hanya karena kau kaptennya"

Lagi lagi.. Higekiri hanya memanggilnya dengan sebuah kata ganti

Sebuah misi suram yang sesuai dengan nuansa hatinya. Berjalan ditengah tengah hutan mungkin bukanlah sebuah ide yang buruk

Ketika itu, garis senja di perbukitan membuat kedua irisnya berdecak kagum. Keindahan yang sebenarnya

Sebuah lengkungan di langit yang timbul akibat biasan mentari kembali mengundang decak kagum

"Itu adalah pelangi. Manusia menyebutnya demikian"

 _Benda berwarna itu bernama pelangi.. Lalu, apakah aku masih mempunyai nama, anija?_

"Apakah aku.. Adalah sebuah pedang tak bernama, anija? "

Higekiri tersentak, sebuah tepukan mendarat di pucuk Hizamaru. Gumaman kecil terdengar lirih, saat sebuah kumpulan hitam menyerang dengan brutal

"Mereka menyerang! "

Butuh kurang dari 30 menit untuk membuat semua rekan nya tumbang. Mereka kalah

Kelereng keemasan menatap satu persatu anggotanya. Tak ada lagi yang punya sisa energi untuk saat ini

Hanya ada dua pilihan

Maju dengan mengorbankan nyawa para anggota

Atau mundur dengan sebuah umpan yang nyata

"Mundur"

"Apa?! Jangan gila hizamaru! Kita tidak selemah-"

"Aku bilang mundur.. "

Titah Hizamaru terdengar dingin. Dalam putaran waktu, akan ada masanya dimana seseorang harus berkorban untuk itu semua

 **Prangg**

Lagi lagi aduan pedang antara Yari dengan sebilah tachi memekakkan. Ketika sebuah keputusan telah dipikirkan, konflik antar batin dan pikiran sudah berhenti berdebat, saat itu pula sebuah sinar menyelimuti

"HIGEKIRI! HIZAMARU! "

 _Higekiri_?

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi anija?! "

"Aku adalah kakakmu.. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkan mu"

"Ini bukan saatnya berdebat! Kembali lah! "

"Kalau begitu berhenti bicara dan biarkan aku membantu"

"ANIJA! "

Untuk pertama kalinya.. Suara lembut meninggi. Bentakan keras membuat pergerakan Higekiri membeku

"Aku adalah kapten disini! Ku perintahkan kau untuk pergi! "

Tidak ada lagi angin sepoi dengan daun momiji, perputaran telah berhenti pada titik puncaknya

Sebuah kata indah berakhir kasar

Ootachi melompat menyerang tepat di kepala, ingin menebas memisahkan sebuah kepala berwajah indah dari tempatnya

 **PRANG**

Hizamaru.. Telah tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat

"Sudah kukatakan untuk kembali anija"

Sudah selesai

Bahkan sebelum Higekiri sempat berkedip

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku? "

Kelereng keemasan menatap sang adik, tak lagi dalam balutan baju yang utuh

Semua sobek, tak lagi menutupi tubuh atas indahnya

Goresan sana sini dengan berbagai tusukan sudah menjelaskan betapa buruknya seorang Higekiri sebagai seorang kakak

"Aku.. Hanya ingin melindungi mu.. Otouto"

"Sebut namaku.. "

Nada itu begitu menyedihkan, menampar Genji tertua dengan keras, membawanya ke dalam realita menyesakkan

"Kau anggap aku ini apa, anija?.. "

Guh...

Tak lagi ada yang ditahan, semua terluap seiring waktu berbunyi lantang. Sejauh camar yang hilang ditelan masa

"Apa yang akan kau katakan lagi? Nama tidak penting begitu? Lalu.. Apakah aku penting untukmu? "

Suara hangat bergetar, sebuah hati terkoyak laksana sebuah permata yang hancur ditelan gelapnya malam

"Aku mohon anija .. Hanya untuk kali ini saja.. "

 _Hanya untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupku.. Hanya untuk sekali dalam masa waktuku_

 _Sebut namaku.. Panggil aku_

Hizamaru mendongak, permata berharga menangis dalam sebuah lingkaran kehidupan

"Sebut namaku.. Panggil aku"

Sebuah permata dihiasi daun momiji, ia menangis lagi...

"H-hiza... "

Hanya untuk kali ini saja.. Anija

"Hizama-!"

 **SRAAKKK**

Ah, ada yang menembus dadanya.. Serangan terakhir, menembus dada sang adik

"HIZAMARU! "

 _Meski kuberharap dan berdoa berkali-kali, mimpi buruk akan terus ada_

 _Distorsi yang kecil itu pun suatu saat pasti akan menenggelamkan_

 **BRAAK**

"Kau.. Akhirnya.. Menyebut namaku.. Anija"

 _Aku jauh lebih lemah daripada yang selama ini kau pikirkan_

"Hizamaru.. Hizamaru... " Bulir bening menuruni kedua kelopak, higekiri berlutut dihadapan tubuh ringkih itu

Ah

Kolam darah..

 _Kini segala kenangan indah yang menyakitkan itu_

 _Pergi dengan membawa perpisahan yang datang_

"Aku akan menyebut namamu ratusan kali! Hizamaru.. Bangunlah..hizamaru!"

Bilah itu mulai retak

".. Anija.. "

Kelereng meredup

"Anija..bolehkah aku..memanggil namamu?"

Higekiri terkesiap, mengiyakan apapun yang diminta, cahaya mulai redup

"Apapun itu... Hizamaru"

Hizamaru.. Sebilah tachi pelindung sejarah.. Patah dalam peperangan

"Arigatou.. Higekiri-nii.."

 ***Coretan Author**

 ** _Ya.. Pokoknya gitu deh :v.. Sejak kapan si ijah manggil higekiri-nii?_** ** _Ya pokonya gitu deh :v_**

 _review nya readers-sama~_

 **omake**

"HIGEKIRI! Dimana.. Hizamaru?!"

Sang saniwa berlari mendekati tubuh tegap sang tachi

Yang ditanya hanya diam.. Menoleh pada sebuah kotak di dekapannya

"Disini"

"Eh?! "

"Hizamaru.. adalah hartaku yang berharga-"

"karena itulah aku memotong dan memasukkan jasadnya dalam sebuah kotak"


End file.
